


A Needle Of A Problem

by SterekShipper



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cursed Theo Raeken, Developing Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Scared Theo Raeken, Theo’s POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22111771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekShipper/pseuds/SterekShipper
Summary: Theo had a way of pushing people to breaking point. He was capable of holding his own and taking back as much as he gave. One night, he pushes a bit too far and it leads to trouble. Some very inconvenient, frustrating trouble.His resolve was about to be sorely tested.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 20
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read, liked, bookmarked and subscribed to my work.  
> It means a lot to know people enjoy my writing and what I'm creating.  
> I hope you enjoy this new story.

Here they were, in Scott’s living room, discussing yet another threat to Beacon Hills. It was early morning and they’d had to rush over for an impromptu Pack meeting. There had been rumours of a witch taking up residence deep in the Preserve. Recently, she had surfaced; moving around town like she’d grown up in its streets.

The question was: what did she want?

She had yet to cause trouble but they’d heard whispers of previous attacks in towns reported to have hosted her in the past.

The current plan was to track the witch down and find out if the rumours were true or not. If she posed no threat, they could carry on with life. If she did however, pose a threat, then they needed to know sooner rather than later. It had been decided it would be better if the Pack sent a representative, rather than to approach as a whole. They didn’t want to risk her feeling threatened; an angry and defensive witch did not bode well.

The meeting derailed when Scott announced he wanted him to go. The choice sent Stiles into a frenzy.

“Theo?! He’s the worst person you could choose!”

“Thanks for the confidence, Stiles.” It was still too much fun messing with Stiles. There was no way he could pass up the opportunity.

“I’m not falling for your act, Theo. You may have fooled everyone else but I know exactly who are.”

Scott watched them, uneasy with the tension. He tried to diffuse the fight before it escalated. “He can do it.”

“You can’t be serious. This is what happened last time!”

“Stiles.”

“Why won’t any of you listen to me? I told you Theo was up to no good from the start. Did anyone listen? No! You all trusted him anyway. He _killed_ you, Scott!”

The case Scott was making in his defence lessened at that memory. It had been hard for Liam to convince Scott to let him anywhere near the Pack. It had been nearly impossible to convince them that he could help. In the end, it was more desperation than anything else.

Their fight in the library that night, wasn’t something he liked thinking about. It could have been so much worse, had Melissa not been able to save Scott. It’s more than likely events would have taken the same path. Only in that scenario, Liam wouldn’t have saved him. He’d have been trapped with Tara with no escape. The thought alone left him nauseous.

“He lied to us!” Stiles was still shouting, arms flailing wildly in his anger. “The entire time! That’s all he did! He lied, manipulated and killed! It’s who he is!”

“That’s not true. Theo has done nothing but help us in months. Scott’s right. Theo can do this.” Liam broke through Stiles’ rant, speaking with an unshakable assurance, which surprised him. How could Liam have such blind trust in him?

Stiles did have a point. He had arrived in town to break them apart, claiming their Pack as his own in the process. He expected scepticism. They would have been fools to let him in thoughtlessly. It went without saying his motives would be questioned. He expected nothing less.

The problem was, Liam was right. He’d been on their side for months. He could have easily skipped town and found somewhere far away from Beacon Hills. He’d chosen to stay though. He’d chosen to try to make amends for what he’d done, for the trouble he’d caused.

There wasn’t much else he could do to prove his intentions were harmless.

“He’s a _murderer_!” Stiles screeched in outrage. “I don’t know why he’s even here! It’s not like he’s Pack!”

Hearing it aloud hurt but it was only fair. He’d thrown away any chance he’d had of being apart of their Pack, when he’d aided the Dread Doctors.

“What does Theo have to do to prove to you, he’s changed? Sacrifice himself?”

He swallowed instinctually, fear making his throat dry. They all know what that meant. He hoped he never needed to. He didn’t know if he had it in him, if he could take the bullet. Not when it meant seeing Tara again. “Liam, I-” His voice was huskier than he’d intended.

“I know. ‘You’re with us, as long as it helps you.’” He missed the blatant sarcasm due to the way his heart clenched at the words, guilt a heavy weight. He hadn’t meant any of what he’d said then. It was purely panic speaking. After all he’d done to keep Liam safe, he decided to up and ride _into the wild hunt_.

At the time, it had seemed impossible to defeat the Ghost Riders. It sounded nothing short of suicidal.

“Exactly! He’s out for himself!” Stiles couldn’t help himself.

“It was a joke.” Liam growled, glaring at Stiles. Turning to face him, Liam’s gaze softened. “Don’t worry, Theo. No one expects you to sacrifice yourself. I already know you would. Not that we’re going to let it come to that.”

The blind trust Liam instilled in him was dizzying. He wasn’t sure he’d ever get use to it. There was no doubt. No hesitation. Just pure unwavering belief.

If only he could be that confident.

“He is not going alone. Someone has to watch him.” Stiles continued. He rolled his eyes because really. What did Stiles think he was going to do?

“Fine. I’ll go with him. That way, Theo can’t plot our demise.” Liam huffed.

“You say that like he hasn’t before!”

Before Stiles could say anything else, which he undoubtedly wanted to, Scott interrupted. “It’s been decided. Theo and Liam will look into the witch and verify the validity of the threat. Check in with us once you’re done.”

❧

It had to be the Preserve. Of all places, she had to live in the centre of the woods. The Hale house wasn’t this far out. It was connected to a dirt path leading to the main road. The place they were in now was nothing more than the space between trees. They had to weave through the throng of branches and wood; walking for almost an hour before finally reaching the witch’s house.

It was a small hut, hovering slightly above the ground. A light glow shine within, the facade appearing to glimmer in the soft sunlight trickling through the canopy of leaves above.

“Can I help you?” A voice rose from behind them, startling them both. It had come out of nowhere.

“Who are you? Where did you come from?” Liam demanded. There had been no footsteps. No broken sticks or crushed leaves. No sound at all to indicate her approach.

“My name’s Sefarina but you already know who I am. Otherwise you wouldn’t be here.”

“That didn’t answer the question of how you got here.” It was then he realised something was missing. Something he should have been able to detect. “Why can’t I hear your heartbeat?” He could hear his own and Liam’s to his left. Sefarina was standing in front of him and yet there was nothing. No sound at all. Almost as though her chest was empty. A thought which resonated a little too close to home.

He was greeted with a smile, one laced with pride. “I possess the ability to manipulate the Earth’s energy. In doing so, I obtained control over the physical life force of this world and of a person’s aura. By altering my aura, I rendered my heartbeat mute. A beneficial attribute when in the presence of werewolves.”

“How do you know what we are?” Liam inquired; his curiosity taking the lead.

“Much the same as you knew who I am, one would assume. Your kind possess a very distinct life force, easily distinguishable from that of others.”

Liam looked like a boy in a candy store; enamoured by the sight before him. The foreignness ofsomeone being able to mask such a basic part of themselves intrigued him. Despite trying, Liam couldn’t quite hide his excitement.

“What brings you to my residence at such an early hour?”

“We’re here to find out what you’re after. What do you want?” It was better to get straight to the point.

“I thought I’d visit the town you call home. There’s a certain quality to Beacon Hills, unlike any other town I’ve frequented.”

“Well, your visit’s been cut short. It’s time to for you go.”

“Theo!” Liam’s voice held the usual level of exasperation he used around him. It wasn’t the first time Liam had complained about his lack of pleasantries. It likely wouldn’t be the last either.

“I’ve caused no disturbance, inflicted no harm.”

“That we know of.” He knew this ploy. What one doesn’t know can’t be held against you. “Your reputation precedes you.”

“I do not take kindly to insinuating I bring forth ill-will. I have posed no threat, no reason for your mistrust.”

“Apart from hiding in the depths of the woods, where no one can find you. Living this far out doesn’t scream innocence.” He had grown up accustomed to lies and deception.

“Theo. Stop.” It was amusing how Liam thought he’d listen to orders. After all. Why start now?”

“Look. I’m not in the mood for this. I’ll run you out of town myself, if I have to. Why don’t you save us all the trouble and just fly on out of here?”

“Theo!” Liam hissed.

“You and I both know this is a waste of time. It’s not my fault if she doesn’t.”

He had never been one to keep his thoughts to himself, expressing any chosen one without a moments’ regret.

The first Chimera.

The title held an importance, a significance not easily forgotten. Dread doctors or not, he’d longed for authority, longed for all eyes to be on him; well before that fateful night.

Habits die hard and traits burn deeper, a part of your soul. One cannot simply erase such a piece, not without a deep desire to change.

Since his return from hell, there wasn’t a single person who could deny his help in the ever growing battles plaguing their town. The invaluable part he played. His uncanny ability for keeping each member of the Pack safe, having saved each one more than once. (Ironic, all things considered.)

Despite such progress, he couldn’t find the desire to play nice. Not entirely. It was too much fun riling people up, especially Liam - what with the way he always seemed ready to explode. It was just so easy; getting a rise out of Liam, seeing his attention switch to him alone - how could he not?

“How dare you disrespect me.” Sefarina levelled a narrowed gaze in his direction, her black eyes devoid of life and yet filled with anger. The jarring clash in presence of the underlying being was unsettling. It was a sight worth caution. A double edged sword.

At least for anyone else it would be. He, on the other hand, wasn’t deterred by a little magic.

“You’re an over glorified magician.”

“I warn you to hold your tongue, young man. I do not tolerate such blatant contempt.”

Liam took a step closer, trying to put himself between them whilst not offending Sefarina any more than she already was. “Listen to her, Theo. For once in your life, do as your told.”

“Why should I? What is she going to do? Turn me into a toad?” He could feel the corners of his mouth lifting, his trademark smirk taking form. “In case it wasn’t clear, I’m not afraid of her and her party tricks.”

A gust of wind blew through the clearing, a swirling mass of air encircling Sefarina. Leaves rose as if drawn by some unknown force, swept up by the current of air which, by now, could only be considered a wind tunnel.

“You have tested my patience long enough. You would have been wise to heed my warning. Nevertheless, this cannot go unpunished. You brought this fate upon yourself.” As she clasped her hands together, she closed her eyes. Light pulsated between them, increasing in size by the second. It wrapped around itself, taking shape as though she were moulding a piece of clay.

“I hereby curse you to a life of misfortune and ridicule. May a life of torment teach you kindness.”

Thrusting her hands forward, she released the ball of light. It hit him in the centre of his chest with enough force to knock him back, throwing him across the clearing and straight into a tree. The impact knocked the air out of his lungs, leaving him in a heap on the ground.

“Theo!” Liam’s voice carried faintly through the haze of pain clouding his mind. As he struggled to push himself up, a pair of hands were on his shoulders. Liam stood in front of him, helping prop him up against the tree.

“Well, that hurt.” He groaned.

“You idiot!” Just like that, no warning, Liam punched him. Once again hitting him in the nose.

“Ow! Didn’t anyone tell you, you’re not supposed to hit someone when their injured. Why are you so intent on breaking my nose?”

“You’re lucky that’s all it was. What were you thinking?!”

“I thought we were getting nowhere and I was tired of it. Where is she anyway?”

“She’s gone. She left after casting the spell. Now, not only did we not achieve what we came here to, you’re cursed!”

He couldn’t help but scoff. “She’s all bark and no bite.”

“She sent you halfway across the ground!”

“Like I said. Party tricks.”

“Do you never learn?!”

Once again, he felt the familiar smirk arise.

“We need to see Deaton. We need to make sure the spell didn’t have any effect.”

“I feel fine.”

“Then you should have no problem going to the clinic.”

“Have it your way, Dunbar. Just be ready to admit you were wrong.”

He winced as he stood up, his back protesting the movement. He may have fractured a bone after all. Not that Liam needed to know. He’d never hear the end of it, if Liam found out he’d actually been hurt. Of course, he had his suspicions Liam already knew.

Making it back to his truck, Liam climbed in without so much as a word. Small miracles did exist.


	2. Chapter 2

“No. No, no, no!”

“What’s wrong with it?”

“Does it look like I know?! If I did, don’t you think I’d be fixing it by now?!”

“Relax, Theo.”

“Don’t tell me to relax, Liam. My truck broke down!”

“Look, let’s just walk to Deaton’s and we can come back for it.”

He narrowed his gaze, glaring at Liam. He was *not* leaving without his truck. “You’re joking, right?”

“It’s not like we have a choice.”

He was so over this day.

❧

“Theo, enough! I get you’re not happy about walking but what would you have done? Wait for the engine to magically start working again?“

It was fair to say he had been quite vocal in his displeasure. They’d been walking for almost an hour, (for some reason he couldn’t control his shift). Liam had ever so helpfully suggested they not take the chance, even if it would have been faster to run. So here they were, still only halfway to the clinic. Why did the witch have to be so far out in the woods?

“That’s easy for you to say. You could be there in a matter of minutes.”

“You’re right. I could and yet, here I am. Waiting for your sorry ass to stop complaining and hurry up.”

If only to get back to his truck, he begrudgingly continued. This time mumbling under his breath, instead of shouting at anyone who would listen.

By the time they’d reached the main streets of Beacon Hills, he had had quite enough.

A flock of birds descended on him, unnaturally fast. They swooped from all directions, enveloping him and cutting off all sight.

“What the hell?!” He screamed, waving frantically. No matter how many swings he took, the birds seemed unfazed. In fact, the more he fought, the more birds appeared. For every motion on his part, the vicious onslaught increased. A ferocity unlike anything he’d seen before.

“Get them off!”

“I’m trying!”

He barely managed to wrap his arms over his eyes, protecting them from the targeted attack. He was now unable to move, the weight of the flock rendering him immobile. The persistent flapping beating against his tender flesh left as many marks, as their drawn out pecks. “Don’t just stand there! Do something!”

“I am! There’s too many! Why are they after you anyway?”

“Does it look like I care?! Just get them off!”

The commotion had drawn the unwanted attention of passers by, followed in quick succession by residents peering through windows. Muffled cries of shock arose from the growing crowd. A nauseating array of emotions infused his senses, the intensity overwhelming. They ranged from deep seated fear, to morbid fascination; slight curiosity to utter bewilderment.

“Stop gawking! This isn’t a show!” Liam’s voice carried through the magnitude of wings.

“Get. Them. Off!”

“What part of I’m _trying_ didn’t you hear?!”

“Try harder!”

Hushed whispers continued to make their way through the onlookers, realisation taking shape. Ever since the Anuk-ite, the town had been on edge. No one had been outwardly hostile (hunters excluded) but rather divided. Some maintained carefree relationships, unchanged by the knowledge the supernatural existed. Others, on the other hand, were unable to let go of their fear, their distrust. They kept their kind at a distance, the belief they were dangerous, vicious creatures ever present.

They tried to lay low, avoid stirring up trouble.Don’t feed the fire and it’ll extinguish itself.

Unfortunately, fear took a life of its own and it was fed by the imagination.

For Liam and the Pack, it was a problem not worth thinking about. They saw no point in adding to the divided community, choosing instead to let it be. They went about their day, impervious to the looks, the hurried footsteps, the whispers.

He however, found he was unable to follow their lead. The constant glances, the unabashed stares, the harsh words... he couldn’t tune them out. 

What was worse, was their fears, their distrust, was justified. At least, in his case. He had been the monster they all saw, the one they feared. He still was.

He didn’t want the attention. He couldn’t stand all those eyes on him. The act only lasted so long, the mask threatening to break at any given moment. He knew his role, played the part but it wasn’t him. Sooner or later the tears would show, revealing the truth. Revealing his pain, his doubt.

Usually, he’d excuse himself when he felt the familiar strains rising. No one questioned his hasty departures, no one thought twice about the excuses given. After some time alone, letting the self deprecation linger and take hold, he’d return once again full of life.

It worked.

It had since Liam brought him back.

That is, until the Anuk-ite showed up.

It was virtually impossible to find somewhere quiet, somewhere he could let down his mask away from prying eyes, anymore. Everywhere he went, people were watching him, tracking his every move. The facade had been worn thin in places, unable to withstand the pressure and Liam had begun to notice.

Liam.

His voice suddenly cut through the flurry, a roar tearing through the morning air. The cluster of birds separated as a clawed fist broke through the gap. The claws etched deep lines into his exposed cheek, eliciting a sharp hiss from the pain.

Startled gasps rung out; the crowd staring in alternations of awe, terror and anger.

Finally the flock flew off, departing as abruptly as they’d arrived.

He locked eyes with Liam, still engulfed by his anger, his IED in full effect. Liam stood there, having transformed in front of a street full of people. He’d never done that. Never even come close in months.

He’d done so to help him.

Slowly and with great deliberation, Liam regained control over the wolf and changed back. He couldn’t move; instead just watching on in quiet appreciation. Those soft blue eyes turned to meet his, still radiating anger. It was all surreal, almost as if he were watching the scene unfold from outside his own body, functioning on auto pilot.

“We’re leaving.” Liam declared, teeth ground together. “I’ve had enough of these ignorant vultures.”

He did nothing to stop Liam taking his hand and pulling him away. The mass of voices faded to background noise, his sole focus locked on the beta.

Perhaps he wasn’t as impervious to the division as he’d thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Why? Why him? Sure he had caused a lot of harm. The memory of his time with Tara still lingered, her icy fingers wrapped mercilessly around his heart haunting his every night. Sleep remained an unobtainable dream, when your night was hunted by hellish nightmares.

He supposed he deserved it; the restless nights, the cold sweats, the pure panic dredging a terrified scream from his lips. He knew he deserved the lingering feeling of her hand embedded in his chest, the image of his heart held up for him to see floating behind his eyes.

It was only fair.

After all, he had stolen it.

This, on the other hand. This he didn’t understand. 

It didn’t help that Liam was hunched over, hands clutching his stomach, in an endless burst of laughter. “If you don’t stop laughing-” He growled; a gesture which did nothing to change Liam’s amusement.

“Your threats don’t scare me, Theo. Your a puppy, compared to who you used to be. Especially when you look like you lost a battle with a whale.”

“Don’t. Don’t start.” If looks could kill, Liam would have been in trouble. It’s lucky he’s not the careless murderer anymore.

“It’s not my fault, you look like you were-”

“Liam! I’m warning you. Don’t.” He forced himself to take a slow breath. “How does a fire hydrant explode like that?!”

“Who knows? I’ve never seen it happen. I don’t think anyone has.”

“Perfect. So I’m the first. Just what I wanted to hear.” He started walking, determined to get away from this place but Liam kept close behind him, refusing to let up.

“Watch the sarcasm. If you’re not careful, before you know it, you’ll be like Stiles.”

“I am _not_ like Stiles.” 

“You certainly act like you are.” He glared at Liam, who continued undeterred. “Think about it. Sarcasm. Defensive. Self-assured.”

“Excuse me if I'm not the most understanding person right now.”

“I still can’t believe it burst right as you passed it.” He clenched his jaw when Liam broke out in yet another bout of laughter. He really wanted to punch Liam sometimes.

“Oh it’s _so_ funny. You wouldn’t be laughing if it were you.”

“True but it wasn’t. I was smart enough to pass first.”

“You mean lucky.”

The word had barely crossed his lips when he stilled. Liam stopped soon after. “What is it?” He didn’t answer. He couldn't take his eyes off the hydrant positioned innocently at the path’s edge. “It’ll be fine. What are the odds of two exploding?”

“I guess you’re right.” He started walking again but his steps were slow and tentative. He was almost past when he finally looked away. As soon as he did, a sharp crack of metal erupted. The cold spray of water drenched him, as a geyser erupted in the centre of the street.

“This really isn’t your day.”

“You did this!”

“No. No I-I didn’t.” He couldn't even speak straight now.

“Don’t lie to me.”

“Theo, how? How could I have set this up?”

“I don’t know but it has to be you! You told me it wouldn’t happen again!”

“How was I supposed to know two would explode at the exact moment you were next to them?”

“I don’t know! This doesn’t just happen!”

Forget it. He didn’t need this. Storming off, he knew it wouldn’t be long before Liam caught up. It didn't matter. A moment of peace was better than nothing.

Unfortunately, that moment never came.

In his haste, he failed to see the looming red metal trap ahead of him.

“Oh come on!”

❧

“Please tell me this is a joke.” He sighed, closing his eyes. This was too much.

“It’s not that bad.” Liam was almost convincing this time, at least for the average human. He however, knew better.

“Nice try, Liam."

“Hey, that was good.”

“Maybe for someone who doesn’t know about the supernatural. Your tone and facial expressions are artificial. As usual, your chemo signals are all over the place.”

“What’s wrong? The powerful Theo Raeken can’t take a few hiccups?”

The glare he levelled Liam with, would have sent anyone else running. Not Liam though. Oh no. He was too stubborn. This was more than a little _hiccup_.

“You’re enjoying this aren’t you?” He was rewarded with a small smile, as clear an answer as any. “This isn’t funny.”

“It’s hilarious. I mean, really. How often do _I_ get a chance to tease _you_? It’s time for a little payback for all the _little_ comments you’ve made about me.”

“Liam.” He was barely restraining himself, his words forced out through clenched teeth.

“Besides, like I said before. It’s not that bad.”

That did it. The final thread tethering his fuse. “Not that bad? _Not that bad?_ ” A flash of gold crossed his eyes, anger breaching his control. “Really, Liam? My truck broke down, I’m soaking wet, I've been attacked by furry woodland creatures and now, of all things, my _pants split_. My _pants_ , Liam. It is _exactly_ that bad.”

It was then he noticed the sudden change. Liam bit his lip, all trace of humour gone. It was almost impossible to catch his eyes, what with the nervous glances flickering between Theo and the footpath.

“What?”

“I think Sefarina’s curse worked.” Liam mumbled, without looking up. It took every last ounce of restraint he had, to not tear Liam apart; his body a mass of tension, a tight coil ready to snap.

“Is this a joke to you?!”

“Think about it. ‘Misfortune and ridicule’. I think the recent string of events suggest that’s the case.”

“Liam-”

“Oh, come on. How bull headed can you be?!” Liam snapped. “You said it yourself. It’s been one thing after the other. No one has this much bad luck. Not even you. This can’t be a coincidence.”

As much as he hated to admit it, it made sense. He’d never even remotely been through this before. He prides himself on his composure, his control.

“This is just great.”

“The sooner we reach the clinic, the better.”

Like hell he was. “You can’t expect me to go in there like this.”

“Do you have a better idea?”

“Going back to your place to change, for one.”

“First, it’s our place.” Liam huffed in annoyance. They’d had this argument before. It wasn’t easy to accept he had a home now. That Liam wanted him here. That he was welcome in his house. “Not to mention, it’ll take too long. We’re nearly there. The house is halfway across town.”

“I know but-“

“We don’t have a choice, Theo. We need to know exactly what the witch did.”

The thought left him squirming. “I swear, if you’re doing this to get me back, I’ll-”

“I wouldn’t do that.” Liam interrupted, genuinely hurt by the insinuation. “Theo, I’m only trying to help. I would never do that to you.”

His mask faltered, his vulnerability out there in the open. He wanted to believe this wasn’t just a cruel trick, that Liam wasn’t just trying to pull one over on him. If only it was that easy.

“Then why are you so determined to see Deaton?”

“How else are we going to fix this? That is unless you _want_ to stay like this.” He swallowed, wincing at the thought. “Yeah, that’s what I thought.”

“Can this day get any worse?” He groaned. Even he had to admit he sounded petulant. “Let’s just get this over with.”


	4. Chapter 4

Standing in the animal clinic, he scowled as he saw Deaton approach. Every conversation he’d been privy to with the vet had been cryptic,raising even more questions.

“Theo. Liam. What can I help you with?”

“Theo’s been cursed. ”

“I see. The meeting didn’t go to plan then?”

“If it had, we wouldn’t be here.” He growled. “Now, why don’t you do your job and fix it?”

“Theo! Don’t be so rude!” Liam snapped.

“I didn’t come all this way to answer 2nd grade questions.”

Was he the only one who thought it was obvious? Clearly the circumstances warranted the understanding something had gone seriously wrong.

Liam released a deep breath, the exasperation clear. “Where’s Scott?”

Deaton remained unaffected by his impatience. Apparently he was in no rush to put an end to this. “He’s out back with the dogs.”

That made him pause. That wasn’t possible. There were only three heartbeats in the vicinity. Casting a glance to the side, Liam noticed his shock. “You didn’t know?”

“Apparently the curse is affecting more than just my luck.” If his senses were also hindered, this was a bigger problem than he’d thought. The only reason the Pack kept him around, was a reluctant need for his help. Given the choice, they’d have nothing to do with him. This would be the perfect opportunity. An easy out. After all, what use was he if he didn’t have his senses?

At that moment, Scott walked in. A look of surprise arose as soon as their eyes met. “What happened?”

“He insulted the witch, Sefarina.” Liam answered for him, earning an unimpressed look in return.

Scott sighed. “You were supposed to find out what she was after, not make her angry.”

“You try to be civil with that woman.”

“I think it’s best if we check what effect the curse had.” Deaton interjected. “Please follow me to the exam room.”

He took a few steps forward, intent on following the vet, when he heard Scott’s hesitant call. “Ah, Theo? Your pants-”

“I know.” He snapped, not halting in his movement. As if it wasn’t bad enough already.Oh no. Scott just had to be there to witness his embarrassment.

He sat on the examination table, impatiently waiting for Deaton to finish performing his check. The feeling of being an animal on show grew with every second the tests continued. He couldn’t shake it, growing increasingly uncomfortable as the silence went uninterrupted.

Deaton seemed prepared to observe every part of him, the tests ranging from locating scents hidden within the clinic and his inability to transform, to his constant bad luck. He was monitored as they introduced various situations, taking note of the outcome.

Each situational test came up negative. They couldn’t prompt or reproduce misfortune. It was only when Deaton approached a shelf to retrieve a book, that it happened. One minute the vet was reaching up, the next the hinge abruptly broke off from the wall. The shelf came crashing down, sending most of the contents across the bench. All except for one.

One jar overshot the rest, colliding with the edge and shattering. The contents, along with a shard of glass, spread widely across the room. Impossibly so, at that. The shard of glass managed to cut a deep gash in his arm, just in time for the majority of the powder to land in the open wound.

To top it off, the jar contained wolfsbane.

He let out an agonising howl, lurching back as black veins lined his skin. The next moments were a blur. By the time he came to, he found Liam’s hands firmly on his shoulders, holding him down. Scott had his feet in a tight grip.

His breath was laboured, his mind a confusing haze. Slowly, he managed to calm his heartbeat which seemed ready to burst at any moment. Once he achieved an even, regular rate, Liam and Scott finally let go.

“Wha-What happened?”

“You were poisoned with wolfsbane. We had to burn it out.” Liam sounded concerned, worry still lingering in his eyes.  Scott remained silent, almost shell shocked. It was as though he was still trying to process what had just happened. That would explain the exhaustion settling deep within him, the weathered looks on their faces. Wolfsbane wasn't something you wanted to mess with. He may not have been a true werewolf but it still hurt.

“It appears this is more serious than we initially thought.” Deaton explained, deep in thought. “Theo, what did the witch say?”

He tried to answer but was too drained to form audible words, so Liam answered for him.

“She said ‘I curse you to a life of misfortune and ridicule. May a life of torment teach you kindness.’”

“How long ago was this?”

“A couple of hours? Why?”

“How would you describe your trip here?”

“A train wreck.”

He glared at Liam but even he knew it was weak. “Thank you, Liam. I didn’t realise my situation was so inconvenient.”

“Don’t be like that, Theo. You know it was.”

He would have responded, a rebuke already on the tip of his tongue, except before he could voice it Deaton continued. “It’s as we suspected. The curse was indeed effective. Whilst it is in place, you will continue to experience these unpleasant turn of events. Some of which, like the last, may very well be life threatening.”

“You mean I’m stuck like this?” He couldn’t hide the worry in his tone. This couldn’t be permanent. He couldn’t go through this every day.

“There may be a way to reverse it. I would however, have to do some research. Magic is a complicated force with many unknown variables, should one intervene with its intended course. The simplest approach would be for the one responsible for casting the spell, to reverse it themselves.”

“That’s not going work.” Liam announced, ignoring his irritation. “There is no way Sefarina will help Theo. Not after their last interaction.”

“How many times are you going to bring that up?” He was tired of being reminded of what brought them here. “I’m not going anywhere near that drama queen. There has to be another way.”

“I’ll look into it. In the meantime, I advise you to take extreme care. The degree of each incident appears to be escalating. Any one of them could potentially be fatal.”

“Right. Like I haven’t tried. It’s not as if I’m out looking for trouble.” I mean, seriously? Were it that simple, he’d have been at Liam’s house with a working truck, not still searching for a way out.

“Why don’t we go? Give Deaton time to find something, while we relax at home?”

“You mean while we hide?” He sneered. He wasn’t in the best mood right now and if you asked him, he had every right to be pissed.

“Theo-”

“Whatever.” He stormed out, leaving behind a string of confused faces.

“I’ll give you a ride home.” Scott offered after a moment.

It was fair to say it was a tense drive, seeing as no one was willing to break the awkward silence.

Can this day get any worse?

He just had to ask.

❧

“Leave me alone!”

One minute. Just one minute to himself. Was that too much to ask?

“No.”

Apparently it was.

“I don’t need you watching me.” Liam had been trailing him all day, second guessing his every move. The constant alertness had him on edge. They were standing in his room, Liam refusing to leave despite his argument he’d be fine there.

“Yes, you do. You heard Deaton.”

“I can take care of myself.”

“Not right now, you can’t.”

“I do _not_ need a babysitter!”

“I never said you do! The fact is you’re in danger! _Anything_ could happen!”

“At this point, I don’t know what’s worse. The curse or you.” If this had been any other day, any other situation, he would have enjoyed every moment. Usually it was Liam complaining about his constant presence.

He couldn’t help it. Liam was the one person who didn’t make him feel like an outcast, an intruder. Liam was the one person he felt comfortable around.

Now, Liam being here was worse than anyone else. He would have preferred anyone else, hell even Stiles would have been better.

He just wanted to be left alone.

He felt guilt set in when he saw the hurt look Liam gave him. He hadn't meant to upset him. This was just becoming too hard to handle.

"I'm only trying to help."

“I know but I haven’t had a second to myself in two days. Everywhere I look, you’re there.”

“Theo, I know what you’re-”

“No. No you don’t. You don’t know what it’s like to be constantly on guard. You don’t know what it’s like to be aware of _every_ possible problem. You don’t know what it’s like to be _a running joke_.” He snapped, exhausted.

“You’re right. I don’t. What I do know, is that you’re wrong about being a joke.”

“Liam, you’ve been laughing at me the whole time.”

“We always do that. You’ve never had a problem before.”

“This is different.”

“Why?”

“It’s different because I don’t need to be reminded I don’t belong here!”

Silence filled the space between them, wrapping them in an uncomfortable tension. He didn’t mean to say that out loud. He wasn’t looking for pity. He’d never sink that low but it was too late to go back. Liam just stared back, unable to form a sentence if the constant soundless movement of lips was anything to go by.

“That’s bullshit.”

“I’m not wanted! The Pack only keep me around because I can help! As soon as that stops, I’m as good as gone!”

“You can’t seriously believe that.”

“It’s the truth, Liam.”

This isn’t how he wanted to spend the rest of the day. All he wanted was to curl up in bed, where hopefully nothing else would go wrong.

The universe it seems had other plans.

“You’re here, Theo because we want you here. You’ve been with us since you came back. That means something to us, Theo. It means something to _me_.” Liam was almost bouncing with the way he practically vibrated with urgency.It was as though Liam _needed_ him to believe, needed him to accept he wasn’t just a tool.

“The only reason you brought me back was to help with the Ghost Riders. Were it not for that, I’d still be in hell.” He shivered at the thought.

“Sure, we didn’t exactly see eye to eye at the start but you know what? We got there. In our own way, in our own time, we became friends.”

“We’re friends?” He’d forgotten how it felt to be referred to as someone’s friend, to _have_ a friend. The last time had been in fourth grade and even then, Scott and Stiles had always been closer. It wasn’t intentional, not then at least. It’s just how it was.

As for now, it went without saying friendship wasn’t a priority for him the past few years. The Pack had every reason to want nothing to do with him.

“Of course, we’re friends. I invited you to live with me, didn’t I?”

“That doesn’t mean-” He couldn’t shake the doubt, the idea this was a trick. Liam wasn’t cruel. He knew that. He did. He just couldn’t understand why Liam was doing this.

“I wouldn’t have left you on the street, sure. I’m not an ass. Seriously though, if we weren’t friends, I would have found you somewhere else to stay. Somewhere that wasn’t my house. Guess what. Here you are.”

“Why?”

“I have no idea. For some unknown reason, I actually enjoy your company. When you’re not being an oblivious idiot, that is.”

Liam wanted him.

Liam actually wanted him there.

It seemed so foreign a concept.

So strange, so illogical.

The Pack though...

“I know what you’re thinking, Theo. The Pack want you as well. We could find a way to keep Beacon Hills safe; it might not be as easy or quick as with your input but we could.” He winced. It shouldn’t come as a surprise. He knew they didn’t need him. They never had.

“That’s not- I didn’t mean-” Liam huffed in frustration. “What I’m trying to say is we _chose_ to ask you, Theo. We chose to ask for your help because we knew you would have our back. We wanted to spend time with you.”

He was lost. There was only one way to describe it. He had no idea what to say.

“I’ll be in my room. Call out if there’s a problem.” Liam had opened the door, already leaving when he finally found his voice.

“Wait.”

Liam looked back, eyebrow raised in question. He swallowed the sudden lump lodged in his throat, before continuing. “You don’t have to go.”

“I thought you wanted space?”

“I changed my mind.”

Liam smiled; a slow, gradual one. He closed the door and made himself comfortable on the desk chair. They sat in silence for the rest of the night, content to go about their own tasks.

On second thought, he might not mind so much if Liam was there, after all.


	5. Chapter 5

“I’m getting a drink. You want one?”

Liam nodded in thanks.

Alone. At last. Okay, Liam was in the other room but it was better than nothing. It was a chance to breathe. Maybe they were in the clear. There had been no incidents in the past hour, a record in and of itself.

Not even a small disturbance. He was able to enjoy the peace he always felt when in Liam’s presence, if only for a short time. It was such a relief, he lost track of reality for a moment, becoming lost in his thoughts. So much so, that before he realised he was halfway down the hall, when a loud crack echoed through the narrow room.

His heart clenched, a constricting lump lodged deep in his throat. He’d barely had time to register it, let alone what it meant.

The only warning that sole ominous crack.

The floorboards gave way, caving in on themselves under his feet and dragging him along with it. A shout tore through his throat, startled free at the sudden collapse.

He landed painfully, his leg protesting against the sharp collision with the wooden table underneath. Judging by the violent snap which followed, he’d definitely broken a bone. He looked like a cheap knockoff of Casper; opting for being doused in flour rather than paying for a costume. Plaster covered every inch of his body; the particles settling on the surrounding surfaces.

“Theo!” Footsteps echoed in the narrow hall above. Liam peered down at him through the hole. “Shit!” Liam took off, his steps threatening to cause another break on the stairs. “What the hell, happened?!”

Crouching down beside him, Liam helped him sit upright; the wall a sturdy brace.

“The floor fell through out of nowhere.” This was really starting to piss him off. He couldn’t even walk through the house now.

“Your leg-”

“I’m fine”

“It’s broken.” The skin around the wound had turned purple, discoloured from the break. It was nothing he couldn’t handle. “I’ve had worse. It’ll heal.”

He winced at the cool touch of Liam’s fingers, lightly brushing the skin. The tension lining his body withdrew in a steady stream of relief. His taut muscles went lax as the pain receded. He let his head drop, resting gently on the wall.

That’s when he noticed it. The dark black streaks tracking down Liam’s arm.

Liam had taken his pain.

In all the time they’d known each other, he’d never considered Liam taking his pain. It was such a simple act, one so natural for the Pack and yet it meant so much. It was a gesture of support. Whether he asked for it or not, even if he didn’t know how to, Liam was there for him. He always had since he saved him from the endless torment he’d suffered in hell. That was the first time he’d shown him kindness, even if there had been ulterior motives. He’d saved him then and he hadn’t stopped since. Here Liam was, making sure he survived this. That he wasn’t alone.

For the first time, he knew without a doubt that he’d save Liam. No matter what. Even if it meant going back there.

“I can’t leave you alone for a second, can I?” Liam laughed, light flickering in his eyes. It was a nice sight, especially with everything they’d been through, as of late. It was a welcome change to see Liam smiling. “I can’t believe you fell in a hole.”

He huffed, one full of amusement rather than its usual heat. He appreciated how Liam was glossing over the fact he had in fact already fallen in a hole. A much larger, more terrifying hole. The feeling of dirt still burned his skin, its sight left him out of breath. The plaster he was currently covered in, he could handle. “It wasn’t there to start with. Unlike you, I have a reason. _You_ need to open your eyes.”

“Reason or not, a hole is a hole.”

Liam almost made this bearable. “You still want that drink or do you want to start running?”

“Why are we running?”

“It’s better if we’re not home when your mum gets back. She’s going to kill us.”

Liam’s gaze snapped up to the roof, resting on what was about to seal their fate.

“Shit!”

****

As he turned the corner, Liam already fast ahead, he heard the recognisable drone of Jenna’s car pulling into the driveway. It wouldn’t take her long to find the hole and he was glad he wasn’t there to see her reaction. As loving as Jenna was, you didn’t want to be on the receiving end of her anger. They were in for a long night when they got home.

❧

“Deaton called. He wants us to come in.” Liam placed his phone down and looked up.

“Does that mean he found a way to fix this?” It wasn’t hard to hear the hint of hope in his voice, as he wiped away some plaster from his mouth.

He’d do anything to put this behind him.

They were currently at Mason’s, still hiding from Jenna. Liam had at least 10 missed calls from her but refused to answer. They both knew what they were in for when they eventually had to face her. After all, they couldn’t stay away forever. They could however, delay the inevitable for as long as possible.

“He didn’t say but he did stress we need to go now. It sounded urgent.”

That didn’t sound good. Surely if it was good news, he could have told Liam over the phone. Something was wrong. Maybe there wasn’t a solution. Maybe he was stuck like this.

“He wouldn’t have called if there wasn’t an answer.” Liam tried to reassure him but it wasn’t working. The image of this continuing, of being plagued by this curse for the rest of his life kept replaying in his mind.

“That doesn’t mean it’s what I want to hear.”

“We won’t know if we don’t go. There’s only one way to find out.”

He hated it when Liam was right.

❧

He really hated Liam being right.

Now more than ever.

Deaton stood in the examination room, stoic as always. Nothing seemed to faze him. At another time, prior to Liam bringing him back, he’d have thought his apparent ability to remain impartial was admirable. Now however, he only found it increasingly frustrating.

“Did you figure it out or not?”

“Theo.” Liam snapped. “I thought we spoke about this.”

“I don’t have time to be polite, Liam. I want this over with.”

“I’m afraid Theo is right. There’s not much time.” Deaton interjected, seemingly unaware of how that sounded.

“What does that mean?” He was out ofpatience. Screw being nice.

“There is a way to reverse the spell, a counter serum.”

“Then what’s the problem?”

“We have a limited amount of time to administer the serum. Once the curse infuses with your nervous system, it’ll be permanent.”

_Permanent_. The word kept replaying in his mind. _Permanent_. This couldn’t be it. He couldn’t be stuck with this forever. _Permanent_.

He was on the verge of hyperventilating and Liam knew it. He felt a soft touch on his shoulder, turning to find Liam had moved to stand beside him. He felt a slight reprieve from the suffocating fact this could be his life now, as Liam met his eyes. In them, he saw a promise. A promise that it would be alright. A promise that he would do everything he could to break it.

The moment was over too fast. Liam turned to face Deaton but kept his hand in place. A grounding force. “What do we have to do?”

“We will need to inject it as soon as possible.”

Everything was so black and white with Deaton. Just inject it. It’ll be easy. Of course a needle would be the answer. Just another screw you from the universe.

“How is a needle supposed to help? This isn’t the chicken pox.” Nothing he did seemed to change his fate. The universe seemed dead set against him, throwing every possible problem in his face.

“Certain magic is susceptible to a range of herbs, ones which can counter the effects before they take hold.” Deaton made it sound so obvious. You’d think they dealt with this on a regular basis.

They had in fact, _not_ dealt with any witch before. He’d definitely never been cursed until now.

“I’m preparing it as we speak.”

“Wait you haven’t made it yet? I thought this was time sensitive.” This just kept getting better.

“It is however, the serum takes time to create. It has been in preparation since I called you.Come back tomorrow at dawn. It’ll be ready. That’s the latest we can wait.”

“Fine. I’m out of here.” It was useless staying if there was nothing he could do. His previous panic had dissipated, only to be replaced once again by anger.

“Theo wait!” He’d made it to the street before Liam caught up. He was in no hurry to talk and even less interested in whatever Liam had to say. “Theo, will you please stop for a minute?”

“I don’t want to hear it.”

“This is good news!” Liam exclaimed, as he finally caught up to him. “There’s a solution. I thought you’d be happy.”

“Of course I’m happy. Why wouldn’t I be? This is _just_ what I wanted to hear.”

“Slow down. I don’t understand the problem.”

He turned to look Liam in the eyes. He had to make him say it. “The _problem_ , Liam is this is stupid!”

“It’s the only way.”

“It’s a needle! This is never going to work!”

“If Deaton says it’ll work, then we have to trust him.”

“Trust? You want me to _trust_ Deaton? This is my life we’re talking about and you want me to leave it to _trust_? Where has trust ever gotten any of us? Trust is what got Scott killed! Trust is what got Lydia locked in Eichen House! Trust is what got _you_ shot!”

“Maybe you’re right. Maybe trust is why we went through all of that. Maybe trust caused a lot of our problems but it also lead to every win we’ve had. Trust is what kept me fighting after I thought you’d been taken by the Ghost Riders. Trust is what assured me we’d get you back. Trust is what brought us together against the hunters. Trust is why I was only _shot_ and not _killed_ at the hospital that day. Trust is what keeps me here, with you through all of this. Trust that this is only another problem. Trust that this is something we can beat. Trust that I can help you.”

He needed time to think. He needed to process everything without feeling like he was under a microscope. There had been so much for him to understand and come to terms with in the past couple of days. “I’ll see you at home.”

Much to his appreciation, Liam didn’t follow. When he looked back, he found the street empty. He didn’t know where Liam had gone but he felt a sudden urge to find him. He forced himself to take a deep breath and keep walking. If wasn’t realistic to run to Liam for every problem. He’d wear out his welcome and Liam would want nothing to do with him.

His mind was reeling from the knowledge Liam had fought to get him back. That when he’d thought he’d been taken, his first thought wasn’t that he was lost. It was that he’d find a way to bring him back. Again.

They’d fought together against ghost riders, hunters and a literal fear inducing monster. It could have turned out so much worse, had they not. They could have lost the war.

He couldn’t help but wonder though, if that’s all it was. Liam had said they were friends. That he wanted him around. That he was more than his abilities. He just didn’t know how far that friendship went.

Everyone always says to trust. To have hope. They say hope is the key, that without hope you have nothing. He was inclined to disagree. Hope, like trust, had never gotten him anywhere. He’d made the mistake of holding out hope that this was the end of the curse. Faint as it were, he still hoped it would be over. He’d had hope and what did he get in return?

A needle.

It just _had_ to be a needle.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the chapter is finished. Sorry for the delay, I know I said I wanted to have it up a few days ago. Unfortunately I’ve been unwell lately but here it is. 😁 I hope y’all enjoy it and hopefully the last chapter will be up shortly as well. 😁

“This better work.” He muttered.

It was too early to be up, the morning light only skimming the town. Meet me at the break of dawn, Deaton said. Sure, why not? It’s not like he needed sleep. Fair to say, he wasn’t in the best mood. He hadn’t been able to close his eyes last night; barely managing to stay in bed, let alone fall asleep. Between the memories of Tara and that damn needle playing in his mind, he’d been on edge the entire time. By the time Liam woke up, he was waiting downstairs having long since given up on the idea of sleep.

“It’ll be fine. Deaton knows what he’s doing.”

“He can’t know everything.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised if he does.” Liam’s smile felt comforting, seemingly aware of his inner turmoil - a thought which didn’t sit well. What did Liam know? How much of the truth had Liam seen? The fact Liam might have seen what he’d tried to hide, the parts of himself he’d thought to be buried... it was unsettling to say the least.

“I’m serious, Liam.” He snapped. Being tired didn’t help matters. He was usually collected, emotions a careful mask of confidence. He really needed to sleep. “Deaton didn’t know anything when we first asked. What if he’s wrong? What if the research was wrong? Mistakes have been made in the past. Whose to say the information Deaton found was accurate? What if the needle doesn’t do anything? We’re talking about magic, after all. It doesn’t make any sense.”

“When has any of what we’ve been through made sense? I mean, we’re werewolves. I think a little belief is called for. It’ll work.”

“It might already be too late. What if it makes it worse?”

“You know, it almost sounds as if you’re afraid.” It was playful. He knew that. Despite that, but he couldn’t help wincing. “Wait. Are you?” The question in Liam’s gaze, the unwavering awareness left him squirming.

“Don’t be ridiculous.”

“Theo, I can hear your heart beat rising.” It was times like this, when he wished he could still shut down with ease. He wasn’t used to people being able to read him, especially not with something as standard as a heartbeat. “Not to mention the nervous scent you’ve had since we left home.”

Desperately trying to rein in his breathing, he plastered on the fake smile he’d worn so often, when they’d first met. It served as a painful reminder but it was one he was willing to endure. Anything to lead Liam away from the truth. “Practicing your chemo signals? Aren’t you a good werewolf.”

“I’m serious, Theo. You’re scared.”

“I’m not scared, Little Wolf. Keep trying.”

“What are you waiting for, then?”

He arched an eyebrow, laughing at the beta’s attempt to manipulate him. Perhaps he was rubbing off on Liam after all. It wasn’t a good thing, if you asked him. Liam was better than that, he didn’t want to drag him down. The one positive was a dizzying euphoria arose, drowning his earlier panic.

Above all else, let it not be said he didn’t rise to the bait.

“Nothing.” He’d show Liam he wasn’t afraid. To his shock, they were already at the clinic. Turns out their conversation had distracted him more than he’d thought. Grabbing hold of the door handle, he froze. All resolve he’d had was lost. The faint courage he’d managed turned out to be more brittle than he’d realised, slipping through his fingers like sand. The second his fingers touched the cold metal, reality sunk in. It was a noose, suffocating in its hold. He was sinking and there was no way out.

“Theo?”

Nothing. He couldn’t answer. The outside world was white noise; the truth of why he was here, of what was inside those doors... that held his focus.

“Theo?” Liam stepped forward. Vaguely, he registered the fact his hand was shaking. A fact which did little to change the state he was in, trapped in an endless panic. He was aware he was spiralling but couldn’t break free. The next thing he knew, there were a pair of hands gently grasping his shoulders. Acting purely on instinct, he lashed out. Claws extending, he swiped a hand at the one who was still reaching for him. “Theo.” Another swipe. “Theo.” One more. If he could just connect with the hazy figure-

“Theo!”

That voice. He knew that voice. The scent which accompanied it, only now making itself known. He found he could think again, the suffocating haze from before evaporating with each calming breath. That scent calmed him. It centred him. As the last remnants of panic dripped away, he finally felt some semblance of recognition return. “Liam?”

“What the hell was that?”

“I can’t.”

Liam just seemed confused. “Can’t what?”

“I can’t!” He’d already let his hand drop and now he felt his legs give way. He collapsed, a fallen heap on the ground. “I can’t do it!”

“What-”

“I’m scared! Is that what you wanted to hear? Well _congratulations_ , you were right.”

It was a confession he had never meant to make. One which placed his heart on his proverbial sleeve. Something about the beta just seemed to tear through the carefully constructed walls, he’d spent so long building. All it took was one look and he was a babbling mess. Where was the evil chimera? The one unaffected by those around him? The one immune to their words?

A flash of understanding surfaced, his features softening. Liam crouched down, returning to his eye level and whispered, “It’s okay to be afraid.”

A harsh scoff pushed its way up his throat. “Oh, I’m sure. Theo Raeken, scared of _needles_. Go ahead. Laugh.” It came out bitter. More so than he’d intended but he felt raw, exposed.

“There’s nothing funny about this. It’s perfectly natural.”

“That’s not what you said before. Don’t you _dare_ lie to me.” Scowling, he watched as Liam bit his lip. He waited as Liam’s scent darkened, the usual fiery werewolf now exhibiting an emotion he knew all too well.

Guilt.

“It was meant to be a joke. I didn’t realise. If I had, I never would have-” He waited as Liam took a deep breath. “I’m sorry.”

He let his eyes close, internally berating himself for making someone as pure as Liam feel that way. He deserved more. He didn’t need him dragging him down. “It’s fine.” He said finally opening his eyes again. “Let’s be honest. I probably would have done the same.”

“Do you-”

“What?”

“Do you mind if I ask why?”

His throat tightened, a dry lump forming. Swallowing, he looked away. He wanted nothing more than to get away from there, to be anywhere else. The thought of talking about it, of telling Liam of all people, made him want to run.

There was a time when he would have left before they made it this far. There was a time when he would have never believed he’d be standing here, so vulnerable, so lost.

Now, though? He couldn’t do it. He had to stay. He had to answer.

He owed Liam that much.

So he made himself turn around. He forced himself to meet the deep blue eyes watching him. They were laced with concern, real and easily triggered but there was more. There was something hidden behind, something which had him cursing his inability to open up.

Deep in Liam’s gaze, buried under his concern and patience, was a resounding resignation. It was as though he was just waiting to be shut out. To be left in the dark.

It was then he found the courage to speak.

“I don’t know. I just- I never liked needles. Ever since I was a child.”

Shock. It was as evident as the sun shining in the morning, as easy to spot as a passing car. Liam never expected him to tell him the truth. Maybe make a snarky comment, maybe tell him to mind his own business but not offer a genuine response.

Not to something so personal.

Letting out a shaky breath, Liam asked, “So, no life altering event leaving you a nervous wreck?”

He snorted. He hadn’t expected to return to their usual banter so soon. “No Liam. No traumatic backstory. I just never liked being jabbed with a sharp object.” It wasn’t a lie. He’d always hated needles. Despite that, he couldn’t deny the nagging sensation in his chest. He may have told Liam the truth but he hadn’t told him everything. Through their time together, Liam had always been honest with him. It was time he took a page out of his book and repaid the favour.

“Not at first anyway.” Liam hadn’t looked away, despite his hesitance. “As a child, I hated needles. I’d try to avoid them anyway I could.” He took a deep, steadying breath before continuing. “Then I saw the Dread Doctors. I know I chose to go with them but it wasn’t easy. The surgeries, the tests... they all involved needles. It became as regular as breathing. Then there was the one used for ‘failures’.”

“It triggered the rejection process.” Liam confirmed. He could hear the strain in his voice, no doubt thinking of Hayden. If he could only take it back, he would. He’d change how he treated the Pack, how he treated Liam in an instant. The flash of pain as Liam’s gaze darkened, eyes slipping to the ground...

It was his fault.

“There was a part of me that was aware I could be next. It terrified me. The thought of being a failure. I knew I couldn’t disappoint them, I had to be a success. To survive. If I didn’t, they’d have killed me as well.” It was almost fitting. The first Chimera, afraid of needles. He’d killed his own sister to be one and that was the price. “Since then, I’ve been terrified of them. It’s worse than ever.”

Liam didn’t say anything. He didn’t mind though. His presence was enough; the fact Liam hadn’t judged him. Even when reminded of his role in Hayden’s death, Liam had directed his pain and anger elsewhere. Not once did he see hate or blame when Liam looked at him. Being accepted, being understood... it was what he’d needed the most.

For the first time that day, the first time sincemeeting Sefarina, he felt his heartbeat return to normal. For a moment, they just sat there. Liam smiled as he breathed in what felt like his first relaxed breath in years. No baggage. No chaos. No nightmares haunting his every waking moment.

For now, he was content.

He felt safe.

He felt free.

Then Liam spoke.

“We have a problem though.”

“Don’t.”

“You heard what Deaton said.”

“Liam, please.”

“We need to talk about this, Theo.”

Just like that, the peace was gone. The fear was creeping back in, its spindly grasp clutching deep within his chest. It burrowed deep below his skin, as if determined to take up permanent residency. “Not now.”

“If we don’t do it soon, we might lose our chance.”

He winced. “Don’t remind me. I really don’t want to think about having to deal with this on a regular basis.”

“Then you need to do this.”

Glancing over at the door, he shuffled further away from it, in turn moving closer to Liam. He needed to put a larger distance between himself and what led to the source of this nightmare. Unintentional as it were, he felt safer with Liam. “I can’t.” It was barely a whisper, so soft Liam only just caught it.

“Theo-”

“No. No, I can’t. Please. Don’t make me go in there.”

“Theo, I-”

“Liam, _please_.” He’d never imagined pleading with anyone. He’d always had to much pride to ask for help. He felt weak. This was a side of him no one had seen in years, one the Pack knew nothing about. He hadn’t felt this helpless since he was nine, before the dread doctors made themselves known. He hated feeling this way. It was the reason the dread doctors had been able to convince him to follow them. It was the reason he believed their lies so readily. The promise of power, of control, of never having to go through this again was too tempting at such a young age. If only he’d known this was where he’d end up. Maybe it would have been different.

Maybe Tara would still be here.

Liam bit his lip in thought, casting careful glances in his direction. He clearly had something to say but didn’t know whether or not he should.

“Spit it out, already.”

Liam opened and closed his mouth wordlessly, one more time before finally voicing what was on his mind. “What if I come with you?”

“What?” He couldn’t have heard that right. Could he?

“Only if you want me to.”

“You want to come with me?” He’d been confused a lot over the past two days but this had to be the most difficult one to understand.

“I don’t want to pressure you or make you uncomfortable. I just thought it might help. If someone was there with you. To remind you you’re not alone.”

He didn’t know what to say. Being seen as more than a necessity, still wasn’t easy for him to wrap his mind around. Not after everything he’d done. “You, you’d do that?”

“Of course.”

“Why?” Liam didn’t seem impressed with the question. He’d thought it to be an important one but Liam appeared to disagree.

“I thought we’d been over this last night? You’re a part of this Pack, Theo. A vital one. That’s not going to change, so stop trying to convince yourself it’s not true. Stop telling yourself you don’t deserve it because you do.”

“You really mean that?” His voice cracked with unhindered emotion. The mask he’d spent so long forming was crumbling around him. His walls were breaking down, leaving him without a shield. His secrets, his thoughts had been laid bear for all to see. It left him feeling as though he were on display, a piece at a museum.

“Trust me, I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t.”

When he didn’t respond, Liam let out an annoyed huff, clearly irritated by his lack of acceptance. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to. Since he returned, his only goal, the one thing he wanted, was to join the Pack. Really join them this time. He had been trying to make amends, trying to prove he wasn’t the same person they’d fought. Of course, he understood their reluctance to believe him.

He’d manipulated them all. He’d hurt everyone. He’d targeted their friends. Their family. They were angry and they had every right to be. They weren’t about to let him back in to do it again.

“I trust you.”

That had him raising his head with such speed, his neck jolted from the force. It was lucky he healed faster than humans because he definitely tore something. Not that he paid any attention to the pain.

He stared at Liam, wide eyed and mouth agape. He had to have misheard this time. This was too much. Too much to hope for.

“I trust you, Theo. I have since we defeated the Ghost Riders.” That was months ago. Liam had trusted him for that long? “You succeeded. You proved you’ve changed and I’m not the only one who’s noticed. The Pack trusts you.”

“No. No, they don’t.” They couldn’t.

“Theo, I promise they do. Okay. Maybe not Stiles. He will though. He just needs some more time. The others, though? They trust you, Theo. That’s why Scott asked you to go with me to see the witch. It’s why he helped Deaton find a way to help you. We’re all here for you.”

He didn’t know what to say. This meant everything to him. It meant more than words could describe.

“Besides. How many times have you saved me?”

“Too many to count.”

Liam laughed, light and carefree. “Good to see your sense of humour wasn’t affected. My point is, this is the _least_ I can do.”

There was nothing in this for him. It wasn’t Pack related. It didn’t effect anyone else. Yet, here they were. Liam offering to stay. For him.

“Thank you.”

It wasn’t much. He wished he could explain how much he needed to hear that. He’s still learning to open up, to express himself and not bury his feelings. Liam however, seemed to understand and that’s all that mattered.

❧

“Theo, come in.” Deaton ushered them into the back room. “Have a seat.”

He sat down on the bench, fidgeting restlessly. _Fidgeting_. How far had he fallen? It was embarrassing enough to be scared at all, let alone of something so trivial. It was downright humiliating to know he couldn’t even sit still. If only he had any control left.

He was really beginning to hate this place. Once this was over, he didn’t plan on returning. Not if he had a choice at least. He whimpered asDeaton retrieved a needle, drawing a large amount of yellow liquid from a nearby vial. Liam held his hand, squeezing lightly for reassurance. He didn’t care that any other day he’d have teased Liam for it. Right now, it was the only thing keeping him sane.

“Sleeve up, please.” He hesitantly complied. He tracked his movement like a hawk, eyes never leaving the needle. The closer it came to his arm, the greater his anxiety became.

“No!” He screamed as the tip brushed his skin. A sense of dread overpowered him. It was a flood of fear, washing away any thread of willpower he’d had left. “I’m not doing this.” 

Deaton and Liam shared a glance; one full of understanding. He could see the moment Deaton recognised the reason for his resistance. “It’s imperative we do this now, Theo.” He’d never heard the vet speak so softly before, with such sympathy. It did little to change his growing panic, though.

“I’m won’t do it again. I won’t be an experiment. A lab rat.” Climbing off the table, he pushed on determined to leave all of this behind. He wasn’t going to sit by and be used. Not again. He needed to start taking his life back.

“Theo.” Liam called.

One person shouldn’t hold this much power over someone. This was what had sentenced him to a life marred by chaos. A life ending in tragedy. “Look at me.” Despite all logic, despite all reasoning... he just couldn’t say no to Liam. 

“I’m sorry, Liam. I know you want me to be stronger but I’m not. I can’t do it. I can’t sit there and-” Deep breaths. He closed his eyes to hide the tears he felt forming. He was _not_ about to cry. Not now. Not in front of Liam.

“It’s going to be okay. It’ll be over before you know it.”

“It’s not. It’s only beginning. Every time I think it’s getting better, every time I think _I’m_ getting better, something goes wrong. Something always goes wrong. This won’t be the last. Maybe it’s time I accept it. This is my life. It’s what I sentenced myself to. I brought it on myself for the choices I made.”

“It doesn’t have to be this way. We can change it. I can help you.” Liam wouldn’t let up. He was no less persistent when he was calm than when controlled by his IED.

“Let it go, Liam. I’m done.” With that, he turned around intent on leaving. He couldn’t let Liam stop him. He’d only made it a couple of steps before he felt a weight on his back, sending him crashing into the floor. “What the-” He stared, wide eyed and shocked. He was staring at Liam, who having tackled him, now held him pinned in place. “Have you lost your mind?”

“You’re not leaving. Not until we fix this.”

“Get off me.” No matter the situation, he would not be told what to do. He wasn’t a child. 

Liam refused to move. In fact, it appeared Liam was ignoring him in favour of talking to Deaton. “Do it. Now.”

“No!” He struggled to free himself, twisting in an attempt to escape but Liam only tightened his grip. “You can’t make me!”

“If I have to, then I will.” 

“This might not be the best approach-” Deaton’s voice, ever calm, arose before being abruptly cut off. Liam was apparently in no mood to listen.

“I said do it.”

“Liam, please. Don’t, don’t do this.” He had to find a way out.

“We have to, Theo. I promise. It’ll be okay.”

“Why are you doing this?!” He was in the verge of tears and that knowledge only made it worse.

“Theo, I’m trying to help.”

“I don’t want your help!” It was all too much. By now tears were rolling down his cheeks unrestrained. He couldn’t hold them back any longer. Filled with fear, every muscle in his body taut, he broke down. He’d only ever been this scared when he was trapped in hell, a toy for Tara’s revenge. “I’ll be good, I swear. I’ll be good. Let me go. Please. I’ll be good. Just let me go.”

He was aware he was rambling, most of which was incomprehensible but he’d been rendered a broken shell, lost in the past. 

Liam stared at him in stunned silence. “Theo. This isn’t a punishment. We’re not doing this to hurt you.” There was a painful strain to his voice; one of regret and second thoughts.

All he could do was recite the endless loop of pleas, promising to be good if only they’d stop. He was cut short when Liam leant forward, kissing him without warning. He caught his caught his breath, surprised. His brain short circuited; thoughts muddled, he remained still.

Sensing his tension, his lack of response, Liam started to pull back. That was when he finally managed to regain control of his body, wrapping an arm around Liam’s back and halting his movement. 

He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t wanted this. Everything was coming together, the pieces falling into place. Had he known this was where he’d wind up, he would have sided with the Pack all along. Liam had a way of making him feel he belonged, of keeping him sane. He wanted nothing more than to be with Liam. He had for a while now. In saying that, he never expected Liam to feel the same. It always felt like an unobtainable dream.

He protested the shift in proximity, when Liam kept moving his arm. Each motion increased the space between them, much to his annoyance. It felt right being so close, almost as if it had been laid out for them. There was no way he would start waxing poetry. He may have lost himself in Liam but cheesy lines of love was where he drew the line.

Why couldn’t Liam just stay still? All too soon, Liam let go. Unfortunately, he couldn’t withhold the small sound of longing which escaped his lips.

“Feeling better?” Liam laughed.

“Yeah. That was-”

“Perfect.”

“It was.” There was no other way to describe it.

“Don’t worry. It wasn’t the last. You don’t need to whine.”

“I didn’t whine.” He scoffed indignantly. 

Despite being the focus of it, he still loved hearing Liam’s laugh. He’d do anything to hear it again. “Whatever you say.”

In that moment, he couldn’t bring himself to worry about the needle. He couldn’t bring himself to worry about anything. A state of calm and sweet relief washed over him, much appreciated and welcomed. It would however, not last forever. He knew that. It was now or never. “Let’s get this over with. Before I change my mind.”

“Actually, we’re all done.” Deaton supplied.

“What do you mean we’re done?” How could they be done? They hadn’t even started.Unless... “Wait, did I take too long? Is it too late?” He stared at Liam, eyes widening. It was the only explanation. 

The fact Liam started laughing again, was beginning to irritate him. This wasn’t funny. If he was stuck like this... He didn’t want to even think about it. Liam broke through his string of frantic thoughts, words sounding through a light chuckle. “You must have really enjoyed that kiss, if you didn’t feel the needle.”

The needle? Looking down, he noticed the small red dot a few seconds before it healed. “So, you moving your arm-”

“Was a signal for Deaton. It was the easiest way to keep you calm.”

“The easiest?”

“Well, I could have knocked you out but this seemed like the better option.” 

He’d kissed him as a distraction. He couldn’t believe it worked. “Does that mean it’s over?”

“Not quite. The serum was made to remove the effects of the spell. Whilst you do not require any further injections, you will likely experience a few lingering effects over the next 24 hours.” Deaton explained. He was torn between relief and confused anger. He doesn’t know what he would have done if Deaton had told him, the serum was temporary. There was no way he could go through this again. At the same time though, he was under the impression this was supposed to be an all in one fix.

“You said this would work.”

“We cannot expect it to be immediate. It requires time to counteract the effects of a curse. We have to allow it to prevent the flow of magic from infusing with your system. It will however, take effect shortly. As the day progresses, the incidents should lessen.”

At last. He could survive another day if it meant the end of this torture. In a moment of pure impulse, he leant forward and pulled Liam in, returning their earlier kiss. He’d lost track of how much he owed Liam for everything he’d done for him. Freeing him from hell and not sending him back, even when the Pack had practically ordered him to had always been the most important. Liam had shown the same understanding, the same concern then, as he did now. He’d never let him down. 

Who would have thought their first kiss would be in the animal clinic, due to a curse?

Life was certainly never dull.


	7. Chapter 7

Three days. Three days had passed since Deaton had proposed a solution to the curse. Three days since he and Liam had fled their house to avoid Jenna. It hadn’t been a pleasant time either. For either of them.

They’d only made it through one night at Mason’s. While at the clinic, Liam had received a text from Mason warning them not to come back because Jenna was waiting for them. It hadn’t been what they’d been hoping for after the whole needle ordeal. Especially not after it had ended so well.

Finding a new place to hide out hadn’t been easy. It went without saying Mason had been the first person Jenna thought of. Liam was his best friend, after all. The next person had to be Scott, which ruled out staying at his house.

It was fair to say he was less than thrilled with Liam’s suggestion.

‘It’s the last place she’ll think to look for us.’

‘She’ll never expect us to go there.’

That was how they’d ended up at Stiles’. Their arrival was anything but welcome. More to point, his was. Had it been Liam alone, Stiles, he was sure, would have been much more accomodating. It had taken a lot of effort on Liam’s part to convince Stiles to let him stay; that it wasn’t, as Stiles put it, the equivalent to letting the devil in.

Liam sent a quick message to let Jenna know they were safe, which only resulted in a new onslaught of texts demanding he come home right then.

It hadn’t gotten any better from there. It had been bad enough when Stiles first found out about the curse. The fact Scott told Stiles the first chance he’d had, hadn’t impressed him. He didn’t care that it was because ‘Sefarina was still in town’. He didn’t care Stiles ‘needed to know what was happening’. Ever since that moment, Stiles wouldn’t _shut up_. He was almost ready to strangle him at points, just to put an end to the incessant pointed comments and jokes at his expense.

Now, sitting in Stiles’ bedroom, he had to put up with being stared at like an intruder. Liam had eased the tension and awkwardness suffocating the three of them by proposing a Star Wars marathon. It was the one thing he and Stiles could agree on. Stars Wars had to be, hands down, the best movie ever made.

To his surprise, the next two days hadn’t been as bad as he’d initially thought. In fact, even moreunexpected, was the fact he and Stiles had started to bond; or as Liam phrased it, freak him out. He wasn’t naive. They were far from on the best of terms. They had a long way to go before they were anywhere close to Stiles trusting him, let alone potentially being friends. It was however, a positive first step.

Eventually they did have to go home though. The Sheriff had come home the second night and demanded to know why Stiles hadn’t told him, Jenna wasn’t aware he and Liam were there. Stiles hadn’t had an easy time explaining that; it actually left him feeling guilty for involving him. They had been ready to be unceremoniously kicked out, with the express order to return home. What they hadn’t been prepared for, was to be handcuffed and dragged down to the station. They had definitely not expected to be detained in a small cell; they weren’t even in the same cell.

It had been made explicitly clear that they were stuck here until Jenna arrived. This really wasn’t what he had in mind for the night ahead, not that it seemed to matter.

****

It had to have been a couple of hours at least by the time the station doors finally opened. He could hear Liam stumbling as he tried to stand up. They had been lying on the hard beds in their respective cells, undeniably bored. He wished they could go back to that boredom, rather than the confrontation they were in for. He was reluctant to turn around, knowing exactly who was standing in front of the cell doors. Liam confirmed it when he stuttered a greeting.

“Hey, mum.”

Sitting up, he could see Jenna’s anger as well as sense it. She was furious. “Don’t ‘hey mum’, me. How _dare_ you run away and not answer your phone?!”

“I sent you a message that we were safe.” Liam muttered. This wasn’t a good start.

“I called you over a dozen times, Liam! Do you have any idea how worried I was? That message only makes it worse. You knew what you were doing was wrong and you did it anyway! You ignored my countless attempts to contact you!”

Liam fell silent, unsure of what to say next. They were in unknown territory. Neither of them had ever seen Jenna this angry before. He’d only known Jenna a short time but Liam had known her for 17 years. It was unsettling to realise this was worse than they’d thought.

“Finding a hole in our ceiling was one thing but I would have understood if you’d just explained what happened. You’re old enough to know how to take responsibility for your actions, Liam. I know things go wrong and accidents happen; we’re all human. What I don’t expect, is to come home and find my son _missing_ for _three days_!”

This was his fault. He was the one who said they should leave. In his defence, he hadn’t anticipated this reaction. It wasn’t fair for Liam to take the brunt of Jenna’s anger; not when it was his decision that landed them here.

“It’s not Liam’s fault. He only did what I said we should.” He swallowed nervously as Jenna shifted, to fix her gaze on him. “I was worried about how you’d react when you saw the hole.”

“You told my son it would be better to _hide_ , than face me?”

“I’m sorry.” He really wished he could be anywhere else right now.

“Theo, you don’t have to be afraid of me. I’ll never do anything to hurt you. However, you _do_ have to be honest and upfront with me. I _won’t_ tolerate secrets or you telling Liam to hide.” Jenna’s tone left no room to protest; not that he had any intention to.

“I understand.”

An uncomfortable silence settled between them, as Jenna maintained her intimidating stare. She hadn’t looked away since she’d arrived. What she said next left him numb. “I have half a mind to leave you both here.”

“What?!” Liam’s indignant squawk echoed through the small space.

“Don’t give me that look.”

“Mum, you can’t be serious!”

“I assure you, Liam, I am absolutely serious. I will not have you running around and lying to us. That _includes_ lying to the Sheriff.” Liam flinched. They hadn’t thought of that when they’d said Jenna was aware they were spending the night with Stiles. “At least in here, I know where you are.”

He _really_ didn’t want to spend the night in a cell. It wasn’t pleasant the first time and he doubted it would be any better this time.

“Mum, please. You can’t _leave_ us in here. I promise we won’t do it again. Just let us out.” Liam was beyond desperate now.

“If you’re going to act like a child, then I’m going to treat you like one.”

He felt his eyebrows furrow, his confusion mirroring Liam’s as he heard Liam speak. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“You’re grounded.”

“Mum.” Liam groaned.

“Until I know you can be responsible, you are not to leave the house without either my or your father’s permission. That goes for you to Theo. Do you understand me?”

Liam begrudgingly agreed. They didn’t exactly have a choice. Not if they wanted to be released. 

**** 

Having finally been released, Jenna had driven them home. It had been an interesting conversation when they’d had to explain what _had_ actually caused the hole in the upstairs hall floor. Jenna was however, true to her word and understood it was an accident. She didn’t blame them or show the slightest amount of anger. Instead her sole concern was whether he was alright.

She had also unfortunately remained true to her word about grounding them. Liam had lost his Xbox and had been forbidden from seeing Mason until further notice. Liam hadn’t taken it well. It didn’t help knowing Mason was also in trouble with his own mum for helping hide them.

As for him, he was under express orders along with Liam, not to set foot outside the house without permission. Neither of them had any intention of making the situation worse by disobeying her. Some leniency had been allowed in regards to the supernatural aspects of their lives. They were allowed to leave in case of an emergency or in case there was a threat. The one condition was they had to inform Jenna or Mr. Geyer of where they were going. 

Somehow they’d managed to convince her to let them retrieve his truck. Jenna and Mr Geyer had to work, which meant they had to once again walk. That was how they came to be out in the middle of the woods, after sunset.

As his truck appeared amongst the trees, he cried out in sheer relief. “Finally!” Sprinting forward, he stood beside the driver’s door. He knew he was grinning and that it probably looked manic but couldn’t find it in himself to care.

“Well, someone’s happy.”

“Liam, you have no idea.” The light laughter which rose in response made his day.

“In that case, why don’t we get in and you can drive us home? As much as I love to see you this relaxed Theo, I doubt mum will share the sentiment if we’re out too late.”

It had been a long day but things were looking up. The curse was gone, Jenna had been willing to compromise where needed...

He had Liam. 

It was that one thought, that realisation which kept playing through his mind. The fact he’d finally gotten what he’d wanted above all else, the fact Liam wanted this as much as he did. That was what kept his smile from fading.

At least now, they could move on. 

“I must say I never thought I would see you boys again.”

He froze, hand poised to open the truck door. He knew that voice and it was the last one he wanted to hear. Turning around, he found himself face to face with Sefarina. “It is a nice surprise though, wouldn’t you agree Theo?”

Swallowing, he took a step away from her, at the same time Liam stepped between them. He could hear Liam growling but it was pushed to the back of his mind; he refused to take his eyes off Sefarina. His heart was beating so fast, it felt as if it would burst.

“Why might I ask, have you returned?”

“My, uh, my truck.” Stuttering? Really? He was past the point of no return if he couldn’t even speak straight.

“I see. It appears you managed to remove the curse I cast during our last encounter.” Sefarina gave nothing away; no hint of emotion, no trace of her thoughts. What was he supposed to say? Where did he even begin? “In all honesty, I must say I am quite disappointed. I would have preferred you experience the effects over the course of your lifetime, as intended.”

Why was this happening? Hadn’t he been through enough? 

“I could always cast the spell again, this time rendering you incapable of reversing it.”

His heart stopped. The words rung painfully clear in his mind. Liam growled, moving closer to him as he took another step back. Claws out, eyes a golden glow, Liam formed a barrier between him and Sefarina. He wasn’t sure it would be enough, were Sefarina to decide to follow through on her threat. “Stay away from Theo.”

“It is kind of you to defend your friend, Liam.”

“I said, stay away from him.” Liam snapped, seething at the way Sefarina was watching him. Truth be told, he felt like she was sizing him up. 

“Would you care to share your thoughts, Theo? Do I need to recast the curse?” When Sefarina smiled, he couldn’t ignore the menacing reality it held.

“No.” He muttered.

“Are you certain?”

“I shouldn’t have said what I did last time. It won’t happen again.”

Liam must have sensed his unease, his heart rate likely giving him away, seeing as Liam had moved close enough that they were only a couple of steps apart now. The close proximity immediately made him breathe a little easier; he’d never understand how safe Liam made him feel.

“You’ve caused enough trouble as it is. You need to leave.” Liam didn’t take kindly to being threatened or having a threat directed towards someone he cared about. It was safe to say you didn’t want to mess with a pissed off Liam. Sefarina however, seemed to have missed the memo.

“I have no intentions of causing any harm during my stay. You have no grounds to order me to vacate your town.”

“We do when you’re here cursing people and turning their lives upside down.”

“Your friend is the sole recipient ofany magic of my doing, which may I remind you he brought on himself.” Sefarina’s composure begun to crack; a crease above her eye, a harshness to her voice. 

“So you want us to believe that you’re only here for what, a vacation?” He had to agree with Liam, it sounded ridiculous.

“Is it so hard to consider that I, a witch as I am, mean no trouble? Is it so implausible for a person, such as myself, to merely observe the sights Beacon Hills has to offer?”

“Being Beacon Hills, yes. We don’t usually find non-threatening supernatural creatures surfacing. Most lead to a battle to keep people safe and protect our town. Forgive us for being a little sceptical.”

This needed to end. He didn’t know how much longer he could handle this upheaval. Every time he thought this was over, he was thrown another obstacle. It’s as if the universe was out to get him, as though this was a game for it. He for one, was not in anyway amused.

Taking a deep breath, he swallowed his pride and hoped this worked. “Sefarina.” He hesitated when met with her steely gaze, now devoid of any spark or light. “You’re right. It was my fault. I was rude and disrespectful.” He couldn’t believe he’d stooped this low. He was basically submitting. The fact Liam was here to witness it, wasn’t making the situation any easier. He pointedly _refused_ to look at Liam; he didn’t need to see the obvious look of disbelief.

It was embarrassing. 

“It sounds as though you have learnt your lesson, Theo.” Sefarina offered, her tone musing. “Perhaps now, you will think twice before you act.”

All he could manage was a quick nod.

“I hold no desire for our paths to cross in the future. Provided you do not disregard my directive, I see no reason for us to meet further animosity. You will be free to live your life without hindrance.” 

Before he could blink, Sefarina was gone. Now he knew what Liam had meant when he’d said it was like she’d never been there. He was almost scared to breathe. It was starting to feel like every time he let his guard down, every time he let himself think life was back to normal, something else made itself known. Slowly, his tension riddled nerves eased; the grasp coiled mercilessly around his heart withdrew.

In the background, Liam was doing nothing more than staring at him. Literally. In the entire time he’d spoken to Sefarina and since her disappearance, Liam hadn’t moved. No. _Apparently,_ staring at him was a better use of their time.

“What?”

“Did you- did you just apologise?” Liam asked with absolute incredulity. 

“Don’t look so shocked. I can, in fact, admit to being wrong.”

“Since when?”

He rolled his eyes because really? What could one say to something like that? You’d think he’dnever heard the word sorry before. He may be new to emotions, which had been _anything_ but easy to navigate, but he understood that much. “Can we just go? I’ve had enough shit for one day.”

At the slight tilt to Liam’s lips, the flicker of mirth across those knowing eyes, he knew this was far from over. Why Liam had to enjoy his misery so much was beyond him. “No.”

“I didn’t say anything!” Liam had the audacity to sound offended. As if he hadn’t been thinking of a way to make this a hundred times worse.

“I don’t care. Don’t pretend you’re not planning something. Whatever it is, the answer’s no.”

“I was only going to ask,” Liam couldn’t help himself, “what you think the Pack would say if they heard you apologised?”

He felt his teeth gritting in frustration; in fact he was pressing so hard, he wouldn’t be surprised if they broke under the pressure. He had to question why he liked the beta, when you considered how much Liam tried his patience. “Don’t.”

“It’ll be fun.”

“I mean it, Liam.” He growled when Liam stifled a laugh; unsuccessfully might he add. “ _No one_ knows about this.”

“Just one person. You and Stiles seem to be getting along lately.”

This had to be a joke. “Liam, I swear. If you tell Stiles, I’ll-”

“It’ll be fine.”

“I’ll never hear the end of it!” 

When Liam started laughing, he snapped. He didn’t have to put up with this. “You know what? I’m done. Find your own way home.” Walking to his truck, he ignored the calls from behind him. One could only take so much before reaching their breaking point.

“Theo!”

The door slammed shut, as he switched the ignition on. Pulling out, he caught sight of Liam and felt like laughing himself. He was greeted with a look of utter confusion and incredulity. “You can’t just leave me here! Theo!”

As he drove off, he felt a smile form.

Two could play this game. 

**** 

Half an hour later, he sat along the side of the road, waiting, as Liam finally appeared. He was silent as he watched Liam cross the remaining distance, before angrily climbing into the truck.

It was hard not to laugh, at the way Liam crossed his arms and slouched in the seat. He did however, turn to face him with a firm smirk in place. “Took you long enough.”

“Shut up.”

“I was beginning to think you’d gotten lost.”

“I can’t believe you did that.”

“What? That I got you back for giving me so much crap?” It was only fair, after all.

“Just drive.”

Everything was falling back into place, their repartee back to usual; with the added benefit of having Liam, _really_ having him. He couldn’t say he’d thought it would turn out this way but it was the _one_ positive to come out of this nightmare.

He could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. The final chapter. I hope y’all enjoyed it and that it lived up to your expectations. It took me a little bit to decide how to finish this one but I think it turned out well.
> 
> I’ll be back with more soon. I have a lot of stories to complete at the moment. 17 in fact. I have a problem. 🤪
> 
> In the meantime, thank you all for your support and for both reading these stories, as well as taking the time to comment. I’ll see y’all soon. 😁


End file.
